


Muse

by Jennie



Category: Project Runway (US) RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Model Michael, fashion designer Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennie/pseuds/Jennie
Summary: Adam's made it to the top eight designers and has to go into Central Park to find a muse-model for the challenge, where he spies the perfect muse.





	Muse

Adam enters Central Park with the seven other designers and the camera crews. 

 

"Today's challenge is to find a random person in Central Park and give them an androgynous look.  This is going to be complicated because I haven't really ever designed something androgynous?  But I know that some designers like Mattie and Sam have only ever done women's wear and never done men's wear so at least I have a leg up since I have experience with both."

 

Adam looks around the park.  He looks at one guy sitting on a bench by himself, an open book in his lap but he's not reading it.  The man is dressed plainly in a grey t-shirt and dark jeans and sneakers, with a pair of sunglasses blocking his eyes.  "I think I have my inspiration? If he agrees..."

 

Adam walks up to him slowly, mindful of the camera man trailing behind him.  "Hey, excuse me?"

 

The man looks up from the fountain.  "Yes?"

 

Adam takes a deep breath. "Hi, my name is Adam Milligan and I am a designer on Project Runway.   We're doing an androgynous challenge and I'd like you to be my muse, if you wouldn't mind?  It's just you look, um, good, and I'd like to see what I can do."

 

The man laughs.  "You want me to model for you?"

 

"Well, if you don't mind!  I know it's kind of weird, just asking a random stranger, but I think it could be really fun, and I like your demeanor and looks and think it could be fun?  You don't have to -- I totally understand if you're busy or on vacation or something, but I saw you and I don't know, just felt I *had* to ask you."

 

The man turns towards him and looks over his sunglasses which have slipped -- cutely -- down his nose just a bit.  Adam is met with a shocking blue.  "You're serious."

 

"Totally serious."  Adam takes another breath.  "I really mean it.  We can't like pay you for your time, but you would get a make-over and the outfit, and I'd just like to see what we could come up with tomorrow.  I was thinking more masculine on top with some kind of skirt?  But a more masculine one to stay in the theme.  Not a kilt, but something longer.  I don’t know -- I just think you'd look good in it?"  He blushes and holds out his sketchbook.  "We have twenty more minutes to talk and sketch, if you're willing.  I'd like to get to know you.  Like tell me, what do you do for a living?"

 

"Wow," the man laughs and looks around the area and the various camera men.  "You're serious."  He pauses.  "Okay, then."  He sits up straighter.  "Actually, I model."

 

Adam raises his brow. "Oh wow, really?"

 

"Really."  He smiles this disarming smile.  Figures that Adam would choose a model for his muse.  At least he knows the guy knows how to walk a runway...at least he hopes so.  Miranda from high school claims she's a model but in reality, she waits tables in Minneapolis, something he found out from his graduating class's Facebook account.

 

"Well, that's handy.  I had no idea, but uh, I can see it."  Adam rubs a hand down his sketchbook page.  "So maybe we can start talking about the outfit?  Do you have anything you wouldn't want to wear or suggestions or something you really want to see?  We have relative freedom."

 

"I like your idea."  The man shrugs.  "I don't really wear a lot of androgynous stuff, as an entire look, but I think it sounds interesting.  Can you sketch something out?  Right now, I'm imagining a classic shirt and then just a long skirt."

 

Adam nods, and pulls out a pen.  "Yeah, so I was thinking something like this..." This is his element, and he quickly sketches out the look he had in mind.  The skirt is just under the knee, which in women is somewhat dodgy, but Adam thinks it would look good on the long-legged man in front of him.  The shirt is relatively plain, a tee like the guy is wearing, except a bit more fitted, and Adam adds a jacket with clean shoulders and straps and buckles. 

 

"Looks good to me," the man says.  "So, you're a designer? Starting out? Or do you already have your own line and stuff?"

 

Adam sketches while he talks.  "I actually graduated med school less than a year ago.  I started designing in my first year as a creative outlet, and I don't know, I didn't want to quit in my fourth year, but that's when I really started to feel that I wanted to _design_ and not just be a doctor like I thought I wanted."

 

"Wow, that's impressive!"  The guy smiles again.  "I did college, and was a business major, but I was never really into it.  I did it because my family wanted me to, and as soon as I got my degree, I knew I was done with school and the business world."

 

"So you model now?"  The guy could be anywhere from his early twenties to early thirties or beyond -- Adam had no idea how old he was.  "Was it hard getting into it?"

 

"Well, my family is kind of connected... so it wasn't _that_ hard.  But it was something I started to do on a whim and now..." He holds out his hands.  "So," he brings the discussion back to the design, "what do we do about measurements?"

 

Adam brings the guy back to where the other designers have gathered with their muses.  "So, this is -- I can't believe I forgot to get your name."

 

"Michael," he says with a grin.  "And you're Adam."

 

"Right!  So this is Michael and he's going to be my muse for this challenge." He leaves Michael with the staff, who have to do things, Adam assumes, like contracts and explain exactly how it works.  He clutches his sketchpad with the design and Michael's measurements to his chest as they start towards Mood.

 

"I almost didn't find anyone," wails Lacey.

 

"I had to ask four different people before I found a woman willing to say yes.  Two were willing to model but not for an androgynous challenge, which I think is ridiculous," Tristan huffs, being non-binary themselves.

 

"This is going to be interesting," Kete says, and Adam agrees.  The rest of the trip to Mood they discuss the challenge and their models and "ooh" over the fact that Adam netted an actual model.  Kristie got an actress, though, who was thrilled to get the television experience.

 

Mood is as hectic as usual, but Adam gets his fabric and supplies and has just paid for it when Tim calls time.  The trip back to Parsons is relatively quiet, everyone going over their designs and fabric choices in their heads.  They get to the workroom and suddenly it becomes a flurry of activity as they start making their clothes.

 

It doesn't feel like it's been very long when they get to go meet up with their models again for the makeup consult.  Michael looks as good as he did earlier, and he smiles at Adam, and something flutters in Adam.  Adam smiles back.  The consult goes quickly: there’s not much the artist wants to do with Michael beyond adding some bronzer and highlighting his cheek bones. 

 

Adam doesn’t want to leave, but he needs to get back to the workroom.  “I, um – I’ll see you tomorrow!”  He finally says, holding out a hand.

 

Michael’s grip is firm, and his hand is warm.  “See you tomorrow, Adam.”

                                           

Adam wants to watch him leave, but he can’t.  It wouldn’t do to have nothing for Michael to try on tomorrow.  By the time the day ends, he’s got the shirt mostly done and has finished the skirt to a certain point.

 

The next day dawns and it’s on to Day Two of the challenge.  Caffeinated and having eaten, Adam is ready to tackle his designs.  It’s midmorning when Tim comes in.

 

"So, Adam, tell me about your design."  Adam is at work on the jacket.  He sews fast, but still has awhile to go before being done.  "Well, I'm making this outfit," he pushes his sketchbook towards Tim, "and I have the skirt and t-shirt done."  He gestures to his mannequin.  "Well, mostly done -- they need to be fitted.  I'm making a tighter t-shirt with a scoop neck and the skirt is going to fall below the knee on my model."

 

"Are you sure that's not too long?"  Tim says, surveying the work before him.  Adam shrugs.

 

"I measured him, and I don't think so -- I think anything longer or shorter would look awkward on Michael." 

 

"And you're working on the jacket now?"  Adam nods.  Tim comes over to inspect it, then nods.  "Well then, I think you're doing well time-wise and style-wise.  Carry on!"

 

"Thanks, Tim!"

 

Tim moves on to Jutta.  Adam goes back to piecing together the jacket, which at this moment is pinned together but still needs to be sewn together.  He's on his way to the sewing room to start sewing when Tim tells them that their models will be by in a couple of hours.  Not a _ton_ of time, but should be enough to get the basics done...

 

By the time Michael and the rest of the models come, Adam doesn't have everything finished, but it's looking pretty good.  Better than Kete, at least, who had to scrap their idea and now seems to be making a simple dress for their male muse.  Personally, Adam thinks that it's looking like a guy just pulled on a woman's dress instead of an actual androgynous look, but maybe he's wrong... and it doesn't really matter, because he has his own design to worry about.

 

"Hey again."  Michael's voice is soft yet powerful.  "Wow, you've done a lot."

 

"Thanks!"  Adam cuts the thread he was hand-stitching.  "I'm glad to see you."

 

"Me too," Michael smiles softly, and his heart still flutters.  Yeah, he can see why Michael is a model.  He wonders if he's ever seen Michael in anything and just doesn't recognize him.  "And I like the look.  It looks cool."

 

"Well, thanks again.  But it all comes down to the fit."  Adam motions to the garments.  "So, um, strip please?  And I'll pull it on you?"

 

Several of the other muses have turned themselves to corners or are using the dressing screen, but Michael just strips right then and there.  _You are a professional_ , his mind chants, but Adam fights to control his blush.  Michael looks _good_ , in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.  He stands in the middle of the chaos like it’s nothing – more proof that he’s a professional.  A sculptured stomach and chest, arms that give just the hint of strength, long lean legs… a very nice package indeed…

 

He helps Michael into the outfit, continuing to fight the blush.  For heaven’s sake, he deals with female models all the time, and it doesn’t bother him – and it’s not because he isn’t attracted, because he likes women just as much as he likes men.  It’s just _Michael_ – that same something that captivated him at the park and still, clearly, does.  Adam adjusts the lay of the t-shirt, his hand smoothing over Michael’s collar bone.  He zips up the skirt and does the buckles, hands at Michael’s waist.  He has to climb on the floor to make sure the hem is straight.  It’s _completely_ professional…and at the same time feels anything but.  He just hopes his blush is hidden.

 

Finally, he steps away and nods.  Yes, Michael looks good.  There are some minor fit issues, a side seam Adam will have to fix later.  But the length of the skirt and jacket and the overall outfit look good.

 

"This feels great," Michael says, turning in a circle.  He moves his arms up and down.  "And I can move in it."

 

"Want to try walking the runway in it?"  Adam gestures to the space before the JC Penney Accessories wall.  "Strut your stuff?  Though you already know what to do."

 

Michael laughs.  "That I do, but sure.  Let's see how it really moves."

 

The room -- especially the other designers -- goes quiet as Michael does his runway walk.  It is obvious that he is at home doing it, starting with a perfect pose and finishing with another one, his eyes sultry.  "WHOO" one of the other designers' muses yells, and the room falls into laughter.

 

"Yeah, you know what to do," Adam laughs, high-fiving Michael.  "Thanks so much for agreeing."

 

"Thanks so much for asking!"  Michael is grinning as well. 

 

Adam knows he should take the jacket back and finish working on it -- there are only a couple of hours left today, plus however many they get in the morning -- but he doesn't want to leave Michael.  There's just something _about_ him that makes him so disarming and nice to be around.   "You'll do great tomorrow," he says instead.

 

"So will you -- I know it."

 

The models have to leave soon, and Adam waves good-bye to Michael.  Crunch time.

 

"Your model is so cute," Kristie says on the walk home. 

 

"There's no way I'm going to finish by tomorrow," Kete says.

 

Adam just "hmm"s and can't stop thinking about Michael.  He is so nice, not to mention good looking, and Adam can't help but feel a bit of a crush come on.  His crushes are usually reserved for people who are actually attainable, and for some reason, he doubts that Michael is.  There's just _something_ about Michael that gives him this almost other-worldly flare.

 

He's quiet the rest of the night and goes to bed with a smile on his face.  He still has some minor adjustments to be made, but tomorrow shouldn't be a rush, and he will get to see Michael again...

 

Morning finds them in the workroom, frantically finishing their designs.  Or at least most of the designers.  Lacey is almost done as well, and they enjoy a cup of coffee while the rest of the designers are working like mad to finish and, in some cases, send _something_ down the runway.

 

"You have two hours to send your models to the Mary Kay make-up studio and our hair salon," Tim says.  "I'm sending in your models."

 

It would be a lie to say that Adam did not dream of Michael last night.  His stomach does something when Michael comes in, dressed in jeans and a collared shirt.  "Hi," he says.

 

"Good morning," says Michael.  He looks around the workroom and the flurry of people.  "So how do you want to do this?"

 

There's not a lot of time for small talk.  Adam has him shrug on the jacket -- the piece that needs fitting the most -- over his own shirt and takes one last look.  He has to do one bit of hand-stitching, but that shouldn't take long.  Then he and Michael go to hair and make-up.

 

"Honestly, I'd slick back his hair just a bit but leave it mainly the way it is?"

 

"Just give him a bit of shine."

 

He leaves Michael in their good hands and goes back to make sure the jacket is the best it can be before Michael hits the runway.

 

He is a nice person, so while Michael is still away, he helps Kete sew a hem.  Michael eventually returns and Adam dresses him, making sure that everything looks good.  Different pair of boxer briefs, this time, of course, but same view, and Adam once again has to tell himself to calm down and be completely professional.

 

"You'll do great," Michael says, surveying the chaos in the workroom.  Lacey's zipper breaks as she zips in her muse and Adam winces, very glad his own did not.  It's one of those unlucky situations that really can't be prevented.

 

"Thanks, I hope so too."  He takes a deep breath.  "Honestly, I think you'd look good in a plastic bag."  That...wasn't what he meant to say, but Michael laughs.

 

"Thank you.  But I mean it -- I wouldn't have thought of wearing this on my own, but I like it a lot."

 

"Well, I'm glad."  Adam smiles and Michael smiles back.

 

"Off to the runway!" Tim appears and starts ushering everyone down.

 

The runway show goes...as well as can be expected for a challenging challenge with real people as muses.  Adam fully acknowledges his luck in having Michael for a muse-slash-model.  Kete's design really does look like a man who has just decided to wear his wife's dress, and not a very well-made one at that, and Lacey managed to get her muse sewn into the outfit before going out on the runway.   Kristie's look is actually well-done and hip, and Adam, who wants to win this for more than just himself, is slightly worried.

 

Adam goes fifth, and it's magical to watch Michael strut down the runway in his clothes.    Michael knows exactly what he is doing, and it shows.  Heidi has a shocked look on her face, Zac leans closer, Nina looks pleased.  Ludovic de Saint Sernin is the guest judge and seems...intrigued, or at least Adam hopes that's what it is.

 

When Michael's walk is ended, Dan who is unfortunately up next, looks half as good as Adam's outfit did.    Adam watches the rest of the show, hoping to himself that he has this one in the bag, and it *looks* like he does.

 

Sure enough, Mattie and Dan are safe, while Adam is told to stay on the runway.  This wouldn't be his first win -- he won the unusual challenge and won -- with Kete -- the princess doll challenge, but this is the one he really wants to win for Michael.

 

"So, Adam, tell us about your muse and look."  Heidi says, and he's brought back to the present.

 

"This is Michael, I found him sitting by himself in Central Park and asked him if he wanted to be my muse.  He's, um, actually a model, which was helpful, but said he had never really worn androgynous stuff, so I came up with the design and then collaborated with him on it."

 

"Well, I have to say, I was not expecting to see Michael Shurley walk down in your outfit."  Heidi says, a smile on her face.  "Michael, how are you?"

 

Adam freezes.  This is...not going as he expected.  Kete and Sam had introduced their muses but they hadn't been personally greeted by Heidi.  And how did Heidi know his last name?  *Adam* didn't even know his last name.  Had the producers told her?

 

"I'm good, Heidi, and yourself?"  Michael is beaming at her.

 

"Good!  I must say," she says turning to Adam, "that it was a shock to see Michael.  But you did a really impressive job on your design.  He looks hip and modern."

 

"I think you could look good in most anything," Zac says, "but I agree with Heidi -- Adam, your look makes him look even more of a show-stopper than he already is."

 

"I wrote 'fierce' on my card."  Nina says, glowing.  "Michael certainly didn't hurt your design, but I feel it could make anyone look good.  I particularly like the jacket."

 

"You used Michael Shurley, who is known for men's wear, and put him in an androgynous look that made me question what I already knew.  Lovely."  Ludovic waves his card around.  Adam is absolutely thrilled.  Four out of four judges loved it. Though how did they seem to know Michael?  Was he really that big of a model?

 

"How was it working with Adam, Michael?"  Heidi asks.

 

"It was absolutely lovely.  I'd do it a hundred times more." And there -- Adam is blushing.  "I agreed to model because it became clear that Adam did not know who I was, and I appreciated that."  Michael turns to grin at him, and Adam can't help but grin back.  "And I was impressed with his design ideas and professionalism."

 

"Adam, did you not know who Michael was?"  Heidi turns to Adam again. 

 

Adam shrugs.  "I chose him because I liked his look?  But no, I had no idea he modelled until he said he did, and I'm guessing he's pretty well known...."

 

"Michael is like the Heidi of male models," Zac says.

 

OH.

 

Well.

 

That explained things.

 

Michael smiles at Adam and puts his hand on his shoulder.  Instantly a wave of warmth shoots through Adam.  "He was an absolute joy to work with," Michael says, squeezing.

 

"You were great to work with too," Adam stammers.  "I had no idea..."

 

"That was the point."  Michael nods at him, their eyes meeting.  "If you had recognized me, there is no way I would have said yes.  That's why I was so surprised at first.  But you had no idea who I was and since I'm technically off these few days, I couldn't help myself but say yes."

 

"Wow, I just, um, wow."  Adam blushes profusely.  "Thanks so much."

 

The other designers are a mixture of grinning and glaring at him, but it was a pure coincidence that he ended up choosing a _supermodel_ as his muse and model, and it wasn't like someone else asked Michael, which they could have done.

 

"Well, thanks so much, Michael.  Adam, we loved your design.  Now let's move on to the next designer..."  Heidi moves on to Kristie, and normally Adam would be listening to the critique, but his head is full of Michael.

 

Michael is close to him.  Michael is standing close to him.  Michael is a supermodel who is on par with Heidi Klum, and they clearly know each other.  Adam did not know this and is one of the few who didn't.   His outfit was praised.  The thoughts swirl in his head and he can't pay attention to what is going on until they're told to leave the runway so the judges can have a closer look at the models.

 

Adam sits in the room with the other designers. 

 

"Well, Adam's going to win," Kete says.  "And I'm going to be out."

 

"I don't know, they really didn't like my design either," says Jutta.

 

"I think it's just hilarious that Adam ended up working with a supermodel by coincidence."  Kristie laughs, and elbows Adam lightly.

 

He elbows her back.  "How was I supposed to know?  All he said was that he modeled."

 

"I'm just surprised they let you use him," Sam says.  "Like, isn't that cheating?"

 

"Hey, we could use anyone in that park.  If we saw Chris Pine, we could have asked him. In theory."  Mattie stands up for Adam.

 

"And Adam's look was great, even without the supermodel."  Dan chimes in.  "You deserve the win."

 

"Yeah, like I want it of course," Kristie says, "but they only raved about your outfit."

 

"Well, thanks."  Adam looks down into his lap.  "I want to win too, but honestly just working with Michael was amazing."

 

"OMG," Lacey exclaims.  "Do you have a _crush_?"

 

"That would be unprofessional of me," Adam forces out, willing his blush down.  "He's a great guy and it was great to work with him."  Adam tries to change the subject.  "Kete, do you really think you're going home?"

 

The conversation shifts, and Adam leans back against the couch.  Crisis adverted.

 

They return to the runway.  Adam stands in his spot, waiting for the news, be it good or bad.  He knows he isn't going to be out, and he's _pretty_ sure he's going to win, but maybe it _was_ just Michael the judges liked, and under close inspection -- especially the way the judges could find that one problematic spot of stitching like scent hounds -- something about his outfit wasn't worth the win.

 

"Adam," Heidi starts, and Adam has to not jump, "we loved your look beyond your model.  It was classy, fierce and spoke to us all.  Congratulations, you are the winner of this challenge."

 

YES!  "Thank you so much!"  He grins wildly. 

 

"You are in; you may leave the runway."

 

Adam nods and walks off the runway, accepting hugs and pats from the rest of the designers.  Kete has a good poker face, but Adam knows he is barely holding it together.  "You'll be okay," he mutters in his ear.  "Good luck."

 

He enters the room and accepts the congratulations from Mattie and Dan.  Another win!  And now he has to say good-bye to Michael, which is bittersweet.

 

The rest of the designers trickle in and unfortunately, Kete is out.  "It was just a dress, and a badly made one at that."  He shrugs, but Adam can tell he's barely keeping from crying.  "It just sucks."

 

Tim comes in to send him to the workroom to pack up his stuff, and they send the rest of the designers off to say goodbye to their muses -- and apologize, in Kete's place.

 

"You won!  Congratulations!" Michael is back in his shirt and jeans.  "I knew you would."

 

"Well, you walked absolutely amazing, so it's not all on me." 

 

"Ahh, but it is.  It was your outfit the judges raved about, not me."  Michael smiles and then takes Adam in for a hug.  Oh.  Oh, this is nice.  Adam squeezes back.

 

"Well, thanks so much." Adam steps back.  "It was great working with you."

 

"Here," Michael takes out his phone, "give me your number? and I'll text you back?  Let's keep in touch."

 

"Are you -- are you sure? I mean, that would be great!  But we’re not allowed to have our phones most of the time."

 

"Completely sure.  And that’s okay!  You can text me any time, including if you're frustrated or something.  I get it."

 

"Then definitely, I'll text you."  Adam grins, and he recites his number, which Michael dutifully enters in. 

 

"Wonderful."  They're calling for the designers to leave, and Adam has to say good bye.

 

"Bye, Michael."

 

"I'm serious, text me when you can.  Good-bye, Adam."

 

Adam practically floats back to the workroom to clean up his stuff with the other designers.  It's been an amazing challenge, and he can't wait to text Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE A PROJECT RUNWAY CROSSOVER.
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> thanks to the midam discord for their encouragement. 
> 
> I might write more in this verse.
> 
> I've tried to be accurate as possible but I am very unfashionable, have never modeled and have never been on Project Runway. I have only watched eleven seasons of Project Runway in the last week and a half, so you can question the state of my brain. Thanks to Reddit and the internet at large where I have been skimming fan sites and message boards for any info about behind the scenes I can get. I have no idea if the designers have contact with their muse-models after the show, but for the sake of this fic, they do.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
